


Catch Me？No You Can't

by joannechen52



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎賭場AU文，PWP，四章完結<br/>◎饕餮之城（Lofter ID）的點梗，TAG：盾冬/錘基，危機感<br/>※為了直奔主題，請忍耐有點長的前文簡介<br/>Steve和Bucky一起從警校畢業，Bucky在某次海外執勤時出了車禍，短暫性地喪失記憶，那段期間他被國際犯罪組織Hydra吸收而做了一些不法勾當，Bucky恢復記憶後對於自己的行為相當內疚，他不願意再面對昔日好友，決定使用自己的方式對Hydra進行反擊。<br/>Bucky在單獨行動的過程中遇上Loki，一個無論是道德感和行事手腕都游走在灰色地帶的男人，與Bucky現下的處境一拍即合，兩人因此結盟，暗地裡對Hydra旗下子企業搞出一些不動聲色的破壞，直到其破壞程度惹眼到不得不引起某些特定人士的注目，例如擔任紐約市警局刑案組隊長的Steve Rogers，還有Odin企業的二代接班人Thor Odinson。<br/>Loki是和Thor沒有血緣關係的養弟，但他成年後就不再和家族往來，也不接受金援庇護，在很多方面甚至是刻意與養父及養兄作對，Thor對此一向頭疼，現在頭疼的又多了一個他的友人Steve，兩人是在工作場合上認識的，他們近來不約而同地察覺到，在博彩領域出現了一名賭客，他專門在賭桌上玩撲克（二十一點和百家樂），只贏不輸，並且總是在贏來的籌碼到達賭場規定上限前就收手，賭場人員因而無從檢舉，也找不到任何對方出老千的證據。<br/>Steve知道那名賭客是誰，他從某間賭場提供的監視器畫面裡看見了對方：西裝筆挺，過肩的長髮在脖後紮成小馬尾，左手戴著一只深黑色的皮手套──Bucky在數年前的那場車禍意外中失去了整條左手臂，從此接上了人工義肢。<br/>Bucky Barnes是玩撲克牌的高手，但他不可能一個人孤軍奮戰，因為賭場上沒有永遠的贏家。Steve斷定了Bucky有技術後援，當他和Thor談起這件事時（Odin企業投資的幾間博彩飯店也有這名賭客的出沒蹤跡），Thor幾乎立刻就聯想到了他的養弟，Loki Laufeyson，當年他在帝國理工學院的第二學期暑假作業就是寫了一則小小的後門程式癱瘓掉某間民營銀行的保全系統三十秒，網管完全追蹤不到封包來源，若不是事後Loki把網頁截圖當成戰利品一樣展示給Thor看，世上沒人知道這是誰的傑作。<br/>以往Thor總對養弟的偏激行為採取眼不見為淨的態度，然而詐賭已經牽涉到刑事罪，無論是Steve或者Thor，都沒辦法放任自己最重視的人不管……</p><p>（以下正文，考據不周，OOC可能有，請多見諒）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「James，你在嗎？」  
Bucky繞過一根高大的柱子，抬頭望了一眼柱角的小紅點。  
他的身影立刻映在閉路攝象機的畫面中，他繼續往前走，沒有說話，他知道Loki看到他了。  
Loki也不再說話，他挪了挪手裡的滑鼠，在他面前的電腦上出現二十個小畫格，橫排五個，豎排四個，這些畫面來自賭場大廳的各個角落，以每零點五秒的頻率更新。影象同步接收，沒有延遲，他看得見穿著黑色西裝的棕髮男人掠過一個又一個畫格，像鬼魅一樣穿梭整片螢幕。Loki知道，對方還能走得更快，但那會太過醒目，顯得像在逃跑，雖然那正是James在做的事。  
James是棕髮男人的本名，Bucky是他的暱稱，世界上只有一個人會這樣叫他，那個人不是Loki，儘管很可愛，但Loki才不想叫一個男人『鹿仔』。

「你從左側的門出去，給警衛二十元小費，他不會攔你，也不會問你今晚為什麼待得不夠久，當然，如果花二十美元就買得到答案的話，我也想聽聽。」  
透過微型對講機，濃郁的英式男腔不停傳進Bucky耳內，有時他不太受得了Loki的多話，卻又覺得對方嘮叨的腔調很悅耳，像在朗誦莎士比亞寫的台詞，所以，他們能成為搭擋。  
「那你呢？」Bucky問，嘴唇蠕動的角度幾乎不存在。他正繞過一個半圓弧狀的圍廊，走下樓梯，男男女女擦過他的肩膀，沒人特地多看他一眼，這裡賭客越晚越多，輸得精光而提早離場的人也不少。  
但那個人不會是Bucky，他只是努力讓自己看起來像個輸家，那實在很難。  
「在車上等五分鐘，我清掉尾巴就走。」  
「好。」

Bucky穿越大廳的正中央，那裡有一個巨大的噴水池，奢華的裝潢和喧囂人聲在水幕後融成一團虛影，Bucky貼靠著池邊走，幾撮細小的水花濺濕了他的褲腳，他不在意，也沒有回頭，他逕直走向位於左手邊的那扇玻璃門，塞了兩張十元鈔給門口的黑人警衛，警衛名牌上寫著David，Bucky和David說了聲晚安，對方如Loki所料的一句廢話都沒多問，他替Bucky推開了玻璃門，微彎著腰送客人出去。  
停車場在一長排棕櫚樹的陰影下，Bucky的Ford停在第四輛，它是鐵灰色的，黑夜裡最好的保護色。但是在他的車子旁邊多出了一台車。  
Dodge Spirit RT，Bucky一眼就認出它，很少有人在二十一世紀還開這種舊車款，車主當初買下的原因只是Dodge與Dodgers（美國道奇隊）音近。Bucky還記得車子剛買來時是暗橙色（紅色太醒目，黑色太黯淡，白色容易髒，再來就沒太多選擇了），經過歲月的洗禮，它現在看起來像台名副其實的古董車，蒙塵已久讓橙色變成了疑似古銅的色調。

Bucky轉身就走。  
不管車主人在哪裡，越過那輛車、去取Bucky自己的車絕對太冒險，他和Loki得改變計劃了。然而Bucky的鞋跟才在地面旋轉一圈，身體還沒往前，他就被一個人從背後扯進了黑暗。  
那人藏身在車與車的夾縫間，顯然守株待兔已久，Bucky一翻身，戴著黑手套的左手直接朝對方腋下招呼，但對方有備而來，他夾緊臂膀，躲過這記攻擊，同時他舉起空著的那手，五指併攏，作勢往Bucky脖子後方劈去。  
Bucky沒中計，他熟悉對方的技倆，就像對方熟悉他的。在車邊打起來不是明智的選擇，因為門口警衛距離他們十呎不到。  
Bucky一偏頭，讓那人手刀落了個空，他順勢往前擠，用身體的力量把偷襲者緊壓在車上，「嗨，Steve，」Bucky揚起嘴角，「你怎麼會在這兒？工作？」  
被Bucky稱作Steve的男人，他的金髮色澤就和夜晚的街燈一樣閃耀，他靠在車門前，花了比正常再多一點的時間凝視Bucky，後者在對他笑，他卻笑不出來。  
「不，我來見你。」Steve說，他背在身後的一隻手滑進口袋，掏出一副手銬，以迅雷不及掩耳之勢銬在Bucky的左手腕上，趁對方還沒回擊前他再將錬條拉向前方，銬住Bucky的另一手。  
比Bucky速度快的人不多見，Steve Rogers就是少數之一。

Loki和Bucky的通話斷了。  
Loki所在的位置，事實上就位於賭場飯店的三樓房間，若Bucky照他的指示待在停車場，就還在通訊頻波的範圍，但他喊了好幾次對方都沒反應，有兩種可能：一是Bucky扔下他跑了，二是Bucky遭遇了意外狀況，暫時無法回話。  
Loki傾向相信第二種。  
任何一台監視器都照不到Bucky的身影，可以肯定他已經不在賭場裡，塞在Loki耳裡的傳訊器持續發出沙沙、沙沙的聲響，以及一些混濁的雜音，他想追問現況，卻得保持沉默。Loki相信Bucky遇上了某種麻煩，如果他講話的分貝數太大，不僅會讓他的搭擋耳朵聾掉，他的聲音還可能被不知名的第三方聽見。  
意料之外的曝光，百分之百不是好主意。

Loki邊敲著按鍵，腦筋邊飛快轉動，一大排一大排密密麻麻的字列串不停從他的電腦螢幕前消失，就像被綠藻吞食的寄生蟲。他想著Bucky究竟去哪兒了，他絲毫不擔心對方的自保能力，但Bucky若是招出Loki的所在地，或者他們的那些小把戲，Loki發誓他不會善罷干休。  
就在這時，從Loki身後傳來喀噠一聲，房門開了。

這間房是Loki單租，Bucky住在另一間，稍早時他已經退房，所以除了Loki和飯店人員外，沒有人手上有Loki這個房間的備用房卡——理當如此。  
可是房門就這樣違反定律地打開，門口出現的是一個高大的金髮男人，他的頭髮很長，綁起的馬尾蓋過了背部的一半，他的肩膀很寬，當他站在那兒，一個長方形的門框底下，他就像被邊框綑綁住的漫畫人物，這個人物肯定還是個肌肉猛男——超級英雄才會有的那種誇張身材。

不過在Loki眼裡，這一幕一點也不誇張。  
他從桌前轉身，椅子旋了半圈，在他身後的螢幕瞬間變暗，門前的那名男人與他四目交視時，Loki露出微笑，他的黑髮梳得整整齊齊，身上的衣服熨燙伏貼，就像每一個來賭場尋歡的訪客，Loki的扮相一點破綻也沒有。  
但Thor看著他的眼神裡不是這麼說的，比起Loki，Thor更常發笑，真心實意的笑，眼下除外。Thor出現少見的嚴肅神情，視線越過Loki的肩膀，盯著後方的那台電腦瞧，Loki用餘光瞄了瞄螢幕，又回頭看向Thor，他站起身，離開椅子之前順勢踢掉了電源線。  
他朝他的養兄走去，「好久不見，哥哥，」他走路的姿勢很隨意，步伐與步伐間的距離卻經過精打細算，至少在Thor看來是如此，「你為什麼會在這裡——哦，對不起，我忘了，」Loki前腳像豹的爪子勾在羊毛地毯上，「這間飯店是你的。」  
Loki戲劇化的口吻沒能讓Thor驚訝，他從小就經常看他弟弟表演，就像他弟弟早已習慣他在院子裡拉單槓，他們實在沒必要浪費時間話家常。  
「是的，」Thor說，他的口氣很艱難，要一個人扮演不像他的角色，向來是門挑戰，「……它不是你的。」Thor不知道自己費了多大的力氣才擠出這句話，健身房的教練也無法替他評估磅數。  
「我付了錢住進來的。」Loki繼續走近Thor，他赤著腳，直到腳尖頂住Thor的皮鞋鞋尖，才停下來。  
擺在桌上的那台電腦，它無聲無息，卻在此時傳出了一股難掩的燒焦味，Thor知道就在他和Loki『話家常』的時候，他失去了某些追查線索的機會，也許——有非常大的可能是很重要的線索。

Thor嘆了一口氣。  
他不確定Steve那裡是否有所斬獲，他們分頭進行，做自己該做的事。拿到這間房的房卡，就像Thor起床倒杯開水那樣簡單，找到Loki在這間房裡才是難題。這得歸功Steve和Steve那些有門道的友人，但眼下Thor不能再求助他人，他有屬於自己的難題。  
「這間房明天中午十二點前退租，」Thor說，他向前走了一步，鞋子和Loki的兩腳穿插在一塊兒，他們的距離又拉近了幾吋，「你的電腦似乎壞了。」  
兩人同時轉頭，看向燒焦味的來源，嗅覺沒問題的人都知道那台電腦暫時沒救了。不管裡頭發生了什麼，Loki是掌握全局的那人，他不擔心，Thor就不擔心，全世界會令Thor擔心的，只剩Loki接下來的回答。  
「是的，今晚看來會很無趣，沒有工作——我的資料都死在那台電腦的硬碟裡了，沒有娛樂，你知道我對賭博毫無興趣。」  
「所以……」  
「所以，我之前叫服務員送上來一瓶波本威士忌，想嚐嚐嗎？」


	2. Chapter 2

Steve將車子往北開。  
他逮到Bucky的地方是泰姬瑪哈賭場，他們正離開大西洋城，從新澤西州前往紐約州。Bucky坐在副駕駛座上，一言不發，他的身上蓋著Steve的外套，雙手垂在跨開的兩腿中間。  
現在是半夜，就算有其它車輛從Steve的Dodge旁邊駛過，透過濾光車窗也看不出Bucky戴著手銬，拿外套蓋住他根本多此一舉，但Steve這麼做沒別的意思，他只是怕他著涼，三月初的夜間氣溫依然很低。

「你餓嗎？」Steve問。從餘光看，Bucky低著頭，長瀏海遮掉他半張臉，他看起來像在睡覺。  
Bucky沒有回答，也許他真的睡著了，不過Steve知道Bucky醒著，他分辨得出對方清醒和熟睡時的呼吸聲。  
「等等我們會經過Mcdonald’s，買點東西吃如何？」Steve繼續問，他記得Bucky喜歡夾起司的牛肉漢堡。  
Bucky還是沒說話。  
於是Steve開始列出這條路上會經過的每間二十四小時營業的速食店，他一個人的聲音填補掉車內兩人份的沉默，這很好，因為這台老爺車連音響都壞了。Steve不介意Bucky的沉默，也不介意自己像話癆症的患者講個不停，他了解Bucky，對方八成是在想，究竟犯了什麼錯才會讓Steve抓到把柄？Bucky是個好強的人，好強的程度和Steve不相上下。

當Steve的問題持續了將近三分鐘，Bucky終於開口，「你要一路喋喋不休到太陽升起來嗎？」  
嘎地一聲，車子在一個十字路口前停下，頂上的號誌亮著紅燈。Steve兩手握住方向盤，露出微笑，很少人被罵嘮叨還笑得出來，除了Steve之外，他轉頭看向他的多年好友，「這是兩年來你第一次對我說話超過十個字，Bucky。」

※※※

「希望你不介意我多話，畢竟兩年了，我們有整整兩年沒見過面。」Loki邊說邊遞給Thor一個裝著酒的六角玻璃杯。  
濃郁的麥香撲鼻而來，威士忌是Thor最喜歡的酒種，他沒有理由拒絕──就算現在完全不是喝酒的時候，他還是把酒杯接過來，跟Loki碰了碰杯子，清脆的聲響迴盪在兩人耳邊，卻飄不了太遠，因為這個房間大得要命。  
Thor喝下一口酒，30cc的金橙色液體落入喉嚨，在食道發熱，也給人說話的勇氣，「我很高興能坐在這兒，和你面對面喝酒，敘敘舊，像一對普通的兄弟。」  
「我們是兄弟，難道不是嗎？」

Loki朝Thor眨眨眼，Thor最怕看對方這個樣子，他養弟的眼角和嘴角都有一種魔力，只要它們稍微變換角度，就能讓他忘了腦袋裡大部分的事，不過那是兩年前的Thor，現在的他已經學乖了，「如果你這樣想，你就不該在大學畢業後一聲不響地離開家，讓我們找不到你的下落，你能想像Frigga有多擔心嗎？」  
「哦，拜託，這不是你今天來找我的目的吧，談那些老掉牙的家務事？Thor，時間一點都沒把你變得有趣。」Loki挪動身體，從牛皮材質的單人沙發移到雙人沙發，坐在Thor旁邊，他的大腿有意無意蹭著對方的膝蓋，兩人平整的西裝褲開始起皺。  
「我確實另有目的，」Thor把酒杯捏在掌心裡旋轉，「關於你今晚做的事。」  
「安份地待在房間工作、不小心弄壞了工作用的電腦、在看見久違的養兄出現在面前時，親切地邀請他進房來喝一杯，你指的是哪一件？」  
「詐賭。」  
Thor轉頭，直視Loki的雙眼，後者的笑容凝結在了臉上。

※※※

Bucky的臉上沒有笑容，他在進行的是一樁詐欺行為，遠從華盛頓追來這裡的Steve沒理由不知道，對方該做的是把他扭送警局，而不是坐在一台破車裡敘舊。  
「我知道你在想什麼，」Steve說，綠燈亮了，他踩下油門，古銅色的車身繼續在黑夜裡滑行，「新澤西州不是我的管轄範圍，就算是，在沒有證據的情況下，誰也不能給你定罪。」  
「那你就不該拿手銬銬著我。」

Steve語塞了，這次換成他啞口無言。他當然知道Bucky幹了什麼好事，從拉斯維加斯到蒙特卡羅，最遠還到了澳門葡京，這名左手戴著皮手套的神袐賭客，他在無數張賭桌上玩過二十一點和百家樂，他每場都贏，但贏得有品味，他總是在拿到一定的籌碼數後就離開，沒有開罪其他賭客，沒有因為出老千而被請出場，卻很難不引起賭場管理者的關注。  
「我不這麼做，你會逃跑，我不能再讓你離開。」  
聽見這句話，Bucky偏過頭，嘴角勾起玩味的弧度，「原來Rogers警官也有公器私用的時候？」  
「你是我的朋友，我不希望你落入不公的審判。」  
「這不是真正的理由。」  
Steve嘆了口氣，「好吧，你是對的，」他坦承，他生平最大的優點和缺點就是沒辦法對Bucky撒謊，「自從兩年前那件事之後，你就一直躲著我，你不讓我知道你在哪家醫院治療，你不接我的電話，你退掉住了十幾年的公寓，你甚至換掉了手機號碼。我只是想再和你說說話，一次也好，就只是這樣而已。」

※※※

「沒想到這麼久不見，你要說的居然是這個，真出乎我的意料……」Loki拿著酒杯往後挪了幾吋，解除和Thor的肢體接觸，拉出一個曖昩的距離，「詐欺可是相當嚴重的字眼，若你非得這麼指控我，拿出證據。」  
要證據，Thor當然有，只是他不確定可用的部分還剩下多少。他今天之所以能找到這裡來，完全是Steve的朋友Tony Stark的功勞，對方在稍早時丟出了一隻響尾蛇追蹤程式，滲透這間賭場的後台系統，逮到Loki埋在裡面的線頭，緊緊咬住它不放。Loki對這項無預警的攻擊沒有防備，他能做的只有叫Bucky先從前台撤離，再用最快的速度把撒出去的魚網一一收回來。

「你做過的事，你自己心裡清楚，Loki，」如果Thor猜得沒錯，絕大多數的程式碼都跟著Loki的筆記型電腦一起報銷了，他可以把那台硬碟送修，試著搶救回一些資料，但他要怎麼取得Loki的允許是最大的問題，畢竟那台電腦是Loki的個人資產，在分配資產這件事情上，他們兄弟倆從來沒有達成過共識，「去年夏天，這間飯店的股票系統曾被人竄改，股價被前移了一個小數點，雖然發生的時間很短，卻有大批的客戶搶在那個環節進場，為了不讓投資人失去信心，董事會最後只能承擔該期間賣出去的股票差額。」  
「這件事你該去找負責的網安部門，而不是坐在這裡和我抱怨。」  
「網管查過了，他們根本找不出封包源頭，追蹤到的伺服器位置也全是假的，我認為這世上沒多少人有能耐做到這種地步。」  
「謝謝，我該把這句話當成讚美嗎？」

Loki笑著將一條腿疊到另一條腿上，他抿了一口酒到嘴唇裡，Thor試著不去看對方起伏的喉結，那得花費不少力氣，就和安撫董事會的心力不相上下。不過Thor知道自己再怎麼努力也平復不了父親的怒火，更無法阻止Odin將Loki的名字從繼承人名單上剔除。這不能怪老Odin，他沒有登報斷絕父子關係已經是最大的慈悲，畢竟當初是Lok逕自將姓氏從Odinson換成了Laufeyson，他和養父間的隔閡就像生父Laufey和Odin間的恩怨沒完沒了。  
Thor相信，Loki曾經擁有和他一模一樣的機會，至少他是這麼說服自己的。

「父親一向肯定你的能力，母親也非常愛你。至於我，你很清楚──」  
「我很清楚你掛在嘴邊的愛就和你的同情心一樣虛假，這點你完全得到Odin的真傳。」  
「你現在說的話，比無中生有的指控更傷人。」  
「我的人生就是真憑實據。」  
Loki說話的時候，交疊的雙腿仍向著Thor，一大片三角陰影落在他胯間，那兒是Thor墮落的淵藪。Loki說得對，所謂的兄弟情很虛假，沒有哪一對兄弟會像他們，才剛成年就爬上對方的床，還爬了不只一次。但Thor的願望也很真實，如果可以，他只想像現在這樣，和Loki待在同一個空間裡，哪怕避免不了針鋒相對，以及令人心碎的過往──那正是Loki的作風，Thor從小就知道他的養弟最擅長用他那顆絕頂聰明的腦袋，開著自認為無傷大雅的玩笑，沒有人因此受傷或送命，一切宛如魔術師的惡趣味，你明白眼前所見都不是真的，卻心甘情願被耍得團團轉。

Thor嗅著泛濫在空氣裡的酒味，近乎貪婪地吸吮，那裡面有Loki的味道，毒藥和著麥穗尖端的汁液一起從豔紅的舌尖滑出來，再餵到Thor嘴裡。前一秒，Thor還盯著浮在Loki腳背上的青色血管看，後一秒，Loki已經湊上來吻他了。  
但願Steve不要落入一樣的窘境，Thor托住Loki的後腦勺，心裡想。Loki在表演台上的助手，那個叫James的男人，他是幫凶，也是Steve在這世上最在乎的人，Thor知道Steve愛著那個男人，卻從沒和對方走向更進一步的關係。Thor不確定他的金髮友人到底是幸運還是不幸。

※※※

「你該慶幸能擺脫像我這樣的人。」Bucky說，在Steve開口前，他就先替對方作出結論。  
在這場齣戲碼裡，Loki是編劇，Bucky是演員，雖然Loki的演技更好，但他有個致命傷，就是氣焰太盛，太容易鄙視他的觀眾，這是天才都有的通病。Bucky的收放自如是Loki需要的素材（他斂起自己的鋒芒，就像拿手套遮住義肢的熠熠銀光），這是傲慢的表演者唯一願意退居幕後的原因。  
Steve搖搖頭，他不同意好友的說法，「我比誰都明白你是什麼樣的人，Bucky，我從小就認識你。」  
「你不可能明白一個人，當他也不認識他自己的時候。」  
「如果你這麼想，表示你清楚地意識到自己現在的行為，與你的本性有所背離。那正是我要做的事，隨時在一旁給出提醒，只要你給我待在你身邊的機會。」  
「我說了，你最好別跟我這種人鬼混。」

問題又回到起點。但，Steve心知肚明，有些事就像Bucky說的一樣，不會乖乖地變回最初的樣子。  
Loki寫了一道程式，那道程式能竄改賭場的發牌機內建機制，將吐出來的撲克牌按照既定的規則排好，而Bucky要做的，就是把所有的排序都背在腦海裡，按照Loki在對講機中給的指示，從這張賭桌走到下一張賭桌。Bucky不必耍老千，不必戴著透視鏡片看牌（現在的賭場撲克牌背面大多用的是反偵測的塗料，電影裡那套老早就過時了），他只需要站在桌旁，巡一圈開出來的牌，就能知道牌局正進行到哪兒，接著他再加入戰場，根據自己拿到的牌決定跟注或者加碼，只要Bucky的記憶和Loki的程式都不出差錯，兩人各握有的一半勝算，加起來等於百分之百。  
Steve之所以知道這件事，一來靠自己的判別，二來靠Thor的佐證。那種隱密又愛現的手法，實在太有Loki的風格了，若他不是從在學時期就把被自己入侵過的網頁痕跡當成支解後的青蛙亮給養兄看，Thor也不會那麼快就把Loki和整件事串聯在一起。

「你所謂的『這種人』，指的若是你和你的同伴，那我得說，我們是同一類人。」  
Bucky轉頭，不可置信地瞪著Steve，彷彿從對方嘴裡飛出了一隻鴿子。  
Steve沒有指名道姓，他不需要，誰都曉得亮在觀眾面前的是光潔美麗的白鴿，壓扁在道具盒裡的是最鮮血淋漓的真相。  
可是Bucky無法接受，他最不能忍受Steve變成界限這一端的人。在這裡，有Bucky、Loki和Thor，背德是Loki和Thor的罪（說到底也不是多了不得的罪，他們本來就沒有血緣關係），而Bucky，則是被迫和該死的九頭蛇走得更遠。

「我在神智不清下感謝那些王八蛋救了我一命，在義肢裡藏著毒品替他們走私。他們叫我拿起槍，我就拿。我趴在一棟高樓上，瞄準一個人的腦袋，那是他們的眼中釘，我幾乎就要扣下扳機，直到我從瞄準鏡裡看見，那個人是你。」  
「Bucky，別說了——」  
「我差一點就殺了你，所以我他媽得離得你遠遠的！你懂不懂？」

前方就是駛往州際公路的路牌，Steve一扭方向盤，將車子拐了個彎，停在大馬路旁的草地上，草枝在冬季變成土黃色，大多枯萎，被風吹得像折了腰的老人。  
Steve拆掉身上的安全帶，伸出手，抱住副駕駛座上的Bucky。  
他們兩人中間仍然隔著Steve的外套，皮革和汗水的氣味滲進鼻腔。Bucky沒有推開Steve，別說他銬著雙手，辦不到這件事，Steve很清楚以Bucky的能耐，那副手銬根本栓不住他。

「我不會如你所願，讓你離開我，」Steve說，他撫摸Bucky的頭髮，對方在他看不見的時候，頭髮已經長那麼長了，兩年來他第一次見到Bucky的模樣竟是在賭場的閉路攝影機。他知道為了對抗九頭蛇，Bucky需要錢，很多很多的錢，才能補平曾經替對方幹下的髒活，「每個人都有犯糊塗的時候，這就是我們的共同點，你接下德國那樁臥底任務，一開始就太冒險，而我做過最蠢的決定，就是放你一個人去。」

Steve的聲音像從壞掉的喇叭裡冒出來的雜聲，關在Bucky腦內嗡嗡作響，他聽不清楚對方在說什麼，卻完全接受了對方的行為。  
他理解Steve的一切，無須言語，這就是為什麼他腦袋空無一物時遠遠看見Steve的臉，扣扳機的手指瞬間僵硬。  
Bucky調侃過Loki，在他恢復意識卻尚未找回自我的時候，他以旁觀者的姿態，指出這名新伙伴的心魔：Loki處處找Thor的麻煩，做的每件事卻都像極力攤在Thor眼前的證明。他恨他，也愛他。  
相較下，Bucky的情感就簡單明瞭多了，他離開Steve，就是當真想和對方撇得一乾二淨。Thor Odinson稟性耿直，但終究是個商人，商場上有許多黑白交疊的模糊地帶，他和Loki待在灰色的區塊裡糾纏，無比契合。然而Steve Rogers？他天生就該是站在太陽底下的人。

Bucky低頭，儘可能將自己縮回黑暗裡，他嗅著皮外套縫線的氣味，那兒有陽光的味道、薄荷水清香、以及Steve慣用的麝香沐浴乳。  
「你真的很糊塗，」Bucky說，他的臉埋在Steve的肩膀前，聲音悶悶的，「餞別晚會上，Peggy Carter邀請你去跳舞，她是局裡最美的女孩，這個美女還是你的上司，你居然拒絕了她，用的是不會跳舞這種彆腳的爛藉口——」  
「我確實不會跳舞，我也不糊塗，」Steve扶正Bucky的身體，摸著他的臉，這張臉，在各地做了最好的演出，人們看不出他的善意，也無從揣測他的惡意，戴著皮手套的左手和正常的右手輪流出招，令人眼花繚亂，「至少這件事不糊塗。」

Bucky才張開嘴，Steve的嘴唇就貼了過來。  
他很驚訝，不過驚訝沒有持續多久，Steve橫過兩人中間的手排擋，把Bucky壓在窗邊，他的動作很突然、很笨拙，看得出來是和男人的第一個吻，這項認知令Bucky感到高興。  
他已經很久沒有高興的情緒了，但他好奇的是，是誰帶壞了Steve？還領著Steve來抓他和Loki的小辮子。Bucky有點慶幸，Steve是該學壞，以免老是吃真小人的虧，但他又有些吃味，因為帶壞Steve的居然不是他本人。

……誰叫他自行放棄了這項權利，Bucky心想，他開始理解Loki的矛盾了，而他痛恨這樣的自己。腦袋裡裝滿了Steve，再也記不起所有的牌局。  
Steve的皮外套掉到地上，Bucky舉起手，將手腕和手銬繞到Steve的脖子後方，只要他一使力，就可以直接把對方勒死，但他沒有，他摟住Steve的脖子，這個曝露出全身弱點的強壯男人，他湊上前，將舌頭伸進Steve的口腔。


	3. Chapter 3

酒杯掉到地上，雙份威士忌倒了出來，把昂貴的羊毛地毯弄出兩大塊汙漬。Thor的餘光瞥見這一切，但他沒心思去管，去他的羊毛地毯！他賠得起這整間飯店的地毯，就像Loki說的，這飯店是他的，Thor這麼想的同時也產生自我厭惡。  
他的手在Loki身上摸索，他們倆都熟悉怎麼用最快的速度剝光對方，因為他們十八歲之後就經常這樣幹。但今天，Loki打算換點新花樣，他用手指慢條斯理地拆掉Thor的領帶，扔向一旁，再一顆顆解襯衫上貴得要命的釦子，他的動作溫柔得讓Thor都快認不出來了。這兩年來，他的養弟究竟改變了多少？

Steve不知道這兩年來Bucky改變了多少，現在也不是談心的好時機，他們花了很長的時間在接吻，從那片嘴唇上，Steve要把兩年沒說的話量全部追討回來。Bucky還穿著正式的西裝，他以前幾乎不穿西裝的，他討厭被約束，所以Steve替他的好友代勞，將對方從束縛感中解脫。他拆了Bucky的領帶扔向腳踏墊，再從勒在對方脖前的那顆釦子開始解起，一路解到第五顆。  
當Bucky的胸膛袒露出來時，Steve發現他不能做得更多了，因為Bucky的手還被銬著，他甚至沒辦法脫下那件該死的鐵灰色絨布外套。Steve把掛在脖子後方的那雙手拎到前方，鏈條在他耳邊發出喀啦喀啦的聲響，Steve捧著一冰一熱的兩隻手打量，很認真地在思考要不要解開Bucky的手銬，這麼一來他就真的是公私不分了。

Thor對Loki向來公私不分，Loki在校時幹的那些好事，他視而不見，Loki惹毛了整個董事會，他替他收拾爛攤子。Thor明白他永遠無法真正對Loki發脾氣，因為在很多方面他們其實是一丘之貉。  
Thor向後仰躺在沙發上，Loki整個人坐了上來，他已經被脫得一絲不掛，Thor摸著他的大腿、小腿肚和纖細的腳踝……Loki一手滑進Thor的褲子口袋（Thor全身上下就只剩下這條西裝褲，連皮鞋和襪子也踢掉了），在那兒摸索，卻發現口袋裡空空如也，Loki將眼睛瞇成細長的形狀。  
「你來這種地方找我，居然什麼都沒準備，哥哥，你變了。」  
不，Thor並非毫無準備，他只是──他將Loki拉向身前，嘴唇湊到對方耳邊說，「我以為我們能撐到去床上。」  
這個房間一晚索價兩千美元，床頭櫃的抽屉裡有充足的保險套和潤滑劑，不過Thor的說法把Loki逗樂了。  
「行了，你過來吧。」Loki牽起Thor的手，將它拉向自己的身體後方，再來要怎麼做Thor很清楚，Thor的手指輕車熟路地找到入口，然後他發現潤滑劑確實是多餘的，他的養弟濕得不像話。

Bucky掙開Steve，扼止對方的婆媽，他活動範圍有限的手掌往下游移，Steve的腰帶還繫著，讓人看了礙眼，他一把扯開腰帶頭，再摸了摸Steve的褲襠，那兒有一塊堅硬的突起物，形狀頗為壯觀。  
Steve有些難為情，他原本有更好的計劃，他應該將車子駛離這片荒地，繼續往北開，開往布魯克林，那是他和Bucky的城市，他們小時候就在那兒長大的。  
接下來……接下來事情卻變成了這副模樣，Steve把Bucky按在前座，座椅被調成了平躺的角度，Bucky用手捧著Steve的勃起，它那麼明顯，Steve再也沒辦法偽裝對好友只是普通的情感了。  
「你有帶套子嗎？」Bucky問。  
漆黑裡，Steve能看見那雙明亮的眼睛正朝自己眨動，他一向喜歡Bucky眼裡的神采，就算一切都駛離了原本的軌道，他還是為了找回這份光采雀躍不已。  
「我……」Steve垂下頭，他的手往右邊口袋搜尋，拿出來的不是警徽或配槍，而是一個Durex保險套和一小包潤滑油，Bucky看清它們時吹了聲口哨。  
「你比我想象中更壞。」  
「有備無患，」Steve說，他的臉紅了起來，在黑暗中同樣清晰，「我沒你想象的那麼好。」  
「正合我意，來吧，」Bucky將西裝褲拉鏈拉下，再抓住Steve的手，往自己的下體摸，他相信Steve知道作法，還不用做得太多，他那兒已經濕了。

※※※

Loki含著Thor的龜頭，那冠狀物和他的嘴唇一樣，又紅又濕。Thor躺在那兒，他覺得他等得夠久了，但他的養弟在為他口交，所以他可以繼續等下去。  
Loki不常給人口交，他認為那是屈辱，但他今天那麼做了，就算是為了讓自己接下來好過一點，Thor還是認為，Loki改變了。  
越來越多鹹水從馬眼流出來，Thor揉著Loki的腦袋，把那頭黑髮弄亂，讓對方知道他已經快到達極限，他不要第一次就射在他養弟嘴裡，那是Thor的屈辱，Loki想必也會抓狂。

「那個男人，」Thor說，他的聲音像患上了微感冒，「那個叫James的……」  
Loki抬起眼皮，從睫毛下方瞥向Thor，他的動作沒有停，只是節奏變慢，Thor的龜頭讓他一邊的臉頰鼓起來，另一邊則削瘦的凹下去，這種對比感美得詭異，一撮透明液體從Loki的嘴角流出來，Thor感覺自己又變硬了，他一點也不想讓Loki慢下來，所以他把話嚥回了喉嚨。  
Thor想問的是，那個叫James的男人，Steve的Bucky，究竟有什麼能耐讓Loki跟著他跑遍半個地球，進行隱晦又猖狂的表演，在Loki的字典中可從沒出現過樂善好施這個詞——至少就Thor所知沒有。  
當然，Loki寫的那道程式很了不起，但惡作劇得逞的快感從不足以滿足他，肯定還有別的原因，讓Loki和Bucky緊密相連，基於對Steve的尊重，Thor沒有多問。

Loki卻對問題的後續感興趣，他吐出Thor的龜頭，他的嘴唇已經腫了，Loki的唇型讓他顯得比一般人刻薄，現在他的唇瓣豐潤晶亮，表情還帶著一點可憐，得不到答案的人總是可憐的。Loki舔掉嘴邊的黏液，緩慢爬向Thor。他用手勾著Thor的脖子，他知道他的養兄在想什麼，所以Loki才不可憐，可憐的是把情緒全寫在臉上的人，Loki需要做的就是讀懂它，然後嘲笑它。  
但Loki吻了Thor。  
就像他第一次做的，只是一個吻，就足以讓Thor陷入迷霧，這不是抽象的形容，Thor真的感覺有些醺醺然，酒精的熱量沉在他胃袋發酵，他在頭暈，他不記得自己酒量有這麼差。

「哥哥，親愛的哥哥……」Loki邊說邊攀住Thor的身體，他俐落的像一條蛇，他的皮膚也像蛇，摸起來既平滑又冰涼，「你在吃醋？吃James的醋？這種事很罕見。」  
是的，罕見，因為Thor一年到頭能跟Loki見面的次數屈指可數。他多喜歡聽他喊他「哥哥」啊，他又有多討厭那張嘴裡吐出另一個男人的名字。一條舌頭分岔成兩條舌尖，同時嘶磨著天使的耳語與惡魔的低喃。  
近年來，Thor Odinson在商場上的表現漸入佳境，從大而化之到應對得體，知道什麼事該做，什麼話不該說。這是屬於Thor的潛能，卻不能和真正的他畫上等號，有一部分的Thor始終隱身在漆黑無邊的角落，就連他最親近的父母也未必知曉，那個Thor只有Loki看過，也只有Loki看得見。  
Thor用手去摸Loki浮腫的嘴角，突然間，他不想再隱藏自己，也不想再說什麼得體的漂亮話了，「這些日子來，你只顧著幫他，都忘了要和我作對。」  
這句話把Thor自己和Loki都嚇了一跳，但很快地，他們又露出心照不宣的笑容。太醜陋了，卻也太真實了。的確，除了去年的股票事件外，Loki大多數的時間和心思都用在破解賭場的後台系統，他冷落了他的養兄，把對方孤伶伶地扔在戰場，扔在空蕩的大床上。而Thor，在耳根子跟那話兒都難得清閒的時刻，他很悲哀地發現一個事實：當那些充滿惡意的程式、挑釁和挑逗味十足的宣戰都從他焦頭爛額的生活中抹去時，他再也找不到Loki的蹤跡了。

Thor把Loki扯過來，他的力量不容抗拒，Loki沒有抵抗，他明白不讓自己受傷的訣竅，他順著這股力量騎在Thor身上，雙手繞到背後，掰開屁股，一吋一吋往下坐，他的動作優雅又精準，節奏卻快得讓人措手不及。  
沒有潤滑，沒有多餘的前戲，Loki一下子坐到了最底端，坐在兩顆飽滿的陰囊上，Thor的吼聲從喉腔爆開來，他的陰莖只剩下根部還露在外面，他捏住Loki的屁股，從他額頭前滲出大顆大顆的汗珠，他的身體很燙，但Loki的體內更燙，和體表的溫度形成極大的落差。Thor太想念、太想念這一切了，他養弟的肛門緊緊夾著他，令人窒息般的溫暖，幾乎讓他下一秒就射出來。

Steve想念Bucky，想念他們依偎在一起的感覺，就像現在這樣，雖然有很多事和過往再也不一樣了。確實不只一次，他們用彼此的體溫取暖，在那個生計和環境條件都不怎麼優渥的年代，不過那時他們可沒有把手伸進對方的褲襠內，使勁地打手槍，每個青少年都躲在被窩下或廁所裡偷偷摸摸地這樣幹過——替自己，而不是最好的兄弟。  
Bucky發出一聲悶哼，Steve搓揉他的手勁有點太大了，除此之外，對方另一隻手的兩根指頭還在插他的肛門。原本Steve並沒有打算做到這個地步，然而現實有如這台車漸漸失去效用的定速器，不斷跳出混亂的數據。Bucky在這時掐了Steve的胳臂一把，小小的吃痛感讓Steve找回理智，他隨即放慢手上的動作，低頭親了親Bucky的眉毛，這個男人總是教會他何時該踩剎車，向來如此。

「Loki……」從Steve嘴裡突然溜出這個單詞，當他發覺自己的失態連忙又補充一句，「Thor的弟弟。」  
然後Steve就沒再往下說了，彷彿他也是台故障的機器，只不過是不小心冒了些奇怪的、無意義的聲響。但Bucky沒就此放過Steve，他望向對方，就只是靜靜看著，他張嘴，微微伸出舌頭，Steve會意過來，便用舌尖去捲住那一小截粉紅色。Bucky的舌頭和嘴唇一樣柔軟，出人意料的滑嫩，Steve吸吮著它們，躁動的心跳聲漸漸平穩下來，不用說一個字，Bucky已經把答案餵給他了。  
他貼在Bucky的身上，就像俯臥著一片溫暖的沙灘。澳洲的黃金海岸，Steve很嚮往那裡的海景，他想著有機會一定要去一趟，至於飛機座旁的空位，Steve沒想過Bucky以外的人坐在那兒。  
Bucky卻和Loki先去了那個國家，木星酒店的賭場，Steve正是從那裡的監視器調出Bucky的側錄影象。他不能說自己嫉妒，一段沒有名目的情感何來嫉妒之有？但，那就是Steve最真實的感受。Loki足夠狡獪，俐落的收尾手法甚至沒替他在警局留下案底，沒人曉得他暗地裡累積了多少豐功偉業，基於對Thor的尊重，Steve不曾多問，直到事情和Bucky扯上邊。

Bucky挪了挪身體，他讓自己又向下滑幾吋，現在Steve整個人籠罩住他了，他在全然的黑暗裡，很安全，仰起臉還看得見他的陽光。  
「你以為他拐跑我？」Bucky動著腰，把褲腰往下蹭，一路褪到膝蓋，隨著他的舉動，Steve又插入了一個指節，幾滴潤滑油噴出來，像雨水一樣沾在皮質椅墊上，「沒人能拐跑我，親愛的Steve，尤其在我意識清醒的時候。」  
是的，Steve相信，說這句話的Bucky足夠清醒。「親愛的Steve」，Bucky在心情好時會這樣叫他，在以往不得不分開集訓時會在每則簡訊前加上這個稱謂，那些簡訊至今還存在Steve的手機裡，他以為那將是唯一的紀念。  
兩年，二十四個月，七百三十天，太長了，也太短了。失去一個人，度秒如日，等回一個稱謂，一切值得。

親愛的，親愛的Bucky。Steve用唇語呢喃，Bucky再用嘴唇去捕捉它。Steve並非不切實際的人，卻有太多不實的幻想在他面前上演，Bucky戴著皮手套的左手握住他的老二，像魔術師掌握全場的節奏，他和Steve貼在一起擼動，不急不徐的速度取悅、折磨著觀眾的好奇心。若說Tony Stark之類的朋友帶壞了Steve，那Bucky使壞的段數絕對拜Loki所賜。  
Steve覺得他可以一直這樣下去，在那只皮手套裡射出來，接著時間永遠靜止。拆了糖果屋的巧克力板磚，還想從煙囪溜進去吃掉整間屋子？貪得無厭不會有好結果。可是Bucky是那個領路的棕髮男孩，他拉著Steve往前走，手裡拿著一根枴杖糖，邊走邊用舌頭舔它，再將圓弧狀前端含進嘴裡……Steve光是看著這幕畫面就硬得發痛，他的龜頭在Bucky手中狠狠地抽搐，他另一手的腕骨一轉，兩隻手指交剪著撐開腸道，這回Bucky是真的吃疼了，他的悶哼變成了嗚咽，更多黏液從他屁股裡流出來，弄髒他的大腿、襯衫和西裝外套。

Steve抽出了手指，「我很抱歉！」  
他是真心抱歉，但他很快就發現，Bucky不想聽這個。Bucky的兩腿朝Steve跨開，他低頭，掃了一眼兩人身下的狼籍，當他再抬頭時，他在微笑，上一次Steve看見這個笑容時，他隔著紐約機場的海關玻璃窗，和正要搭上飛往德國班機的Bucky說再見。  
「你在生氣，」Bucky打斷Steve的緬懷，說道，「你確實發怒了，這很好，我就想看你這樣……」  
Steve正打算反駁，說他沒有生氣，然而他旋即想，Bucky說的很對，他的身體裡確實囤積了一股長久來的負重感，難以消除，他氣的對象是自己，還有既成的現實，例如Bucky失去的手臂和九頭蛇對他做的事。鬱結的怒意像火球，焚燒Steve的五臟六腑，如今它們游走到了他的下腹，被Bucky捏在手裡，他的勃起戳著Bucky的勃起，兩團火焰緊密相連。  
「我也想看你這樣。」Steve盯著Bucky的眼睛，他抓起對方的左手，脫掉戴在上面的皮手套，扔到看不見的地方。魔術破局，把人打回最真實的世界。Steve將那隻義手貼住自己的臉，感受上方細小的紋路，它們很冰涼，卻對降低他的體溫毫無幫助，於是Steve閉上眼，將食指和中指含進嘴巴。

Bucky的呻吟刺穿Steve的耳膜，黑暗中，他吞吐著兩根無機質的手指，他知道Bucky在掙扎，但不是想逃跑的那一種。Steve的個頭曾經很小，就和這一天的來臨一樣，他從沒想過自己有一天也能成為身下這個男人的蔽蔭。Steve用很慢的速度睜開雙眼，深怕這是一場醒來後就消失的夢。   
與此同時，Bucky將左手手指從Steve嘴裡抽出來，裹著水液的金屬閃閃發亮，Steve的表情在水光中恍惚，他看著自己舉起那個方型的保險套，卻被Bucky的手拍掉，它同樣飛去了兩人視野以外的地方。  
直到Bucky托起Steve的龜頭，將它抵住自己的肛門，那個張合的穴口迅速地將它吸住，混著薄荷香的腥味滲進Steve的鼻腔內，告訴他這不是夢境，Steve才徹底清醒過來，他想講話，卻被Bucky搶先一步。  
「我猜我們都需要這個。」Bucky說，他挺起腰，將Steve吃進身體裡，那一刻他吼出了聲音來，兩年來第一次真正的聲嘶力竭，反正這兒除了Steve以外沒人聽得見，窗戶外只有枯草和結滿泥土的石塊，連一輛路過的車子都沒有。


	4. Chapter 4

Loki喊了出來，他的聲音很壓抑，每個冒出頭的音節都像程式碼一樣經過精密計算。這不難理解，以往他和Thor偷情的場合（住所的臥房、儲藏櫃、浴室）沒一個適合大吼大叫，然而眼下他們的處境不再相同了，這個房間的牆壁和窗簾都有極好的吸音效果。  
積習難改，Loki喊出聲的下一秒就咬住嘴唇，他的牙齒陷進發白的唇肉裡，Thor光用看的都頭皮發麻，他抬起手，用右手的大拇指扳開Loki的嘴唇，好不容易在兩排牙中間撬出一點縫隙後，Thor的食指和中指插了進去。  
現在，Loki的嗚咽變得比剛才更尖細，因為Thor夾住他的舌尖，軟嫩的舌肉在粗糙的指節中間滑來滑去，刁鑽又無助。Loki合緊牙關，他咬Thor，咬得非常用力，幾乎要像捕獸夾那樣把堅硬的指骨絞碎，Thor從小就知道他的弟弟有一口好牙，Frigga總是供給他們足夠的牛奶和營養，誠如Thor所說，他母親的愛沒有偏頗，十分公平。  
……可惜Loki始終不明白這一點，Thor告訴自己，不然他也不會離開家，離開我。Thor向上挺腰，他的尾椎離開鬆軟的沙發墊，數十滴汗水落到下方，椅墊上出現一個又一個暗色小點，就像硫酸在胸口溶出的洞。Loki有多用力咬Thor，Thor就用加倍的力道操他，Loki挺得住，他遠比外表看上去更強壯，就算Thor認為他太瘦了。  
一滴血珠從Loki的齒縫裡滾出來，那來自Thor的手指，尖利的齒面刺穿皮膚，碾壓著末梢神經，很痛！Thor的大腦說，但它同時叫囂著歡愉，因為Thor也在貫穿Loki的身體，龜頭一下下戳進脆弱的腸壁，把它越磨越薄，Loki的疼痛絕不在Thor之下。  
他恨我。Thor心想，手指和陰莖同時操著一個男人。  
但他也愛我，就和我一樣。鮮血從兩個孔洞流出來，兩人都沒有停下動作。

Steve趴著，他埋在Bucky的體內，一下子進入得太深，這令Steve吃驚，他完全沒有傷害Bucky的意圖，一條界線畫在腳邊，只消一轉眼，他就跨離了它，很遠很遠，界線像粉筆留下的白色粉末，不一會兒就隨風消散。前一秒，他們還只是朋友（比一般的朋友更親密，當然了），眼下，他們已經屬於彼此。  
Bucky的叫聲把Steve嚇得不輕，他想安撫他，想確定自己是否傷了他，如果有必要，他會讓一切就此停止。這遠比想象中來得艱難，因為待在Bucky身體裡的感覺簡直……Steve找不到任何詞句來形容，除了邀請一個女人去喝咖啡，他的人生鮮少有辭窮的時刻。  
男人的腸道居然那麼緊，那麼燙，甚至濕潤得足以包容Steve。他感覺得到Bucky在擁抱他，不是用手，而是全身，Bucky夾得他太緊，腸壁上彷彿有無數張小嘴含咬、吸吮著莖面跳動的血管。Steve不敢動，他深怕他一動，Bucky會更疼，他怕一動，他就要射了。  
Bucky在笑，那笑聲不代表痛苦，儘管他冷汗涔涔，汗珠滑向顫抖的睫毛上再滴下來。他很痛，那是必然的，但他的大腦在說的是另一回事：Steve亙在他身體裡，他們之間的距離被縮得不能再近，這很好，Steve再使點勁會更好，Bucky從椅墊上抬高屁股，他每移動一吋，呻吟聲就從齒齦間流洩出來（Steve發誓，他光聽著這呻吟就能高潮）。  
還不夠深，Steve聽見Bucky這麼說，雖然Bucky實際上沒有說話，他抓緊Steve的手臂，不讓對方有機會離開，他將其中一條腿從褲管裡抽出來圈住Steve的腰，他的一邊鞋襪被蹬到了地上，裸露出來的腳掌蹭著Steve的股溝，Steve刷白的牛仔褲腰越滑越低。  
Steve終於明白了Bucky需要他，二十幾年來第一次，他發現原來自己也是被需要的。他的下體在腸道裡膨脹，幾乎要撐破那可憐的東西，但Bucky同時也在催促，他的腰桿擺動起來，旋律像一種引人墜入山谷的鼓聲，他似乎很擅長這樣的事，不過他的身體告訴了Steve，在此之前他們兩人都不曾做過這種事。他們的第一個吻、第一次手淫、第一場夢遺都在彼此身旁發生，受眾另有其人，他們卻不曾離對方太遠。  
如今，他們不能再離對方更近了，Steve頂到了最底端，Bucky的腰椎在發抖，它高高地向上昂，兩人的骨盆貼合在一起，Steve聽見一種清脆又黏膩的啪噠、啪噠聲，那是他的睪丸拍打在Bucky屁股上的聲響。  
我愛他。Steve心想，他一直都知道，從來都知道，Bucky教導他守規矩，也是唯一會讓他打破規矩的人。  
我不知道他原來也愛我。

「我很羨慕Steve。」Thor沒頭沒尾地說了一句，他覺得他的腦袋真的不太清醒，一不留神就把好友給出賣了，希望Loki沒聽見他的胡言亂語，被加入Loki的黑名單可不是什麼好事。  
Loki在Thor的正上方搖晃，他的黑髮亂成一團，陰莖直立在Thor的小腹前，顫巍巍的前端不斷滲出透明液體。Thor喜歡看見這幕場景，喜歡這個一絲不苟的男人在他手裡漸漸變得狼狽，就像Loki樂得撕下他的面具，把他變成衣冠禽獸，他們倆都享受這段過程。然而凡事遂Thor的心願就不是Loki Laufeyson了，他趴到他養兄身前，尖銳的犬齒在對方耳垂上磨蹭，「操我的時候嘴裡老掛著別的男人的名字，這麼做有趣嗎……嗯？」  
事實證明，Loki聽見Thor說的話了，還聽得很清楚，這是壞消息。好消息是，Loki的語氣中也飄出了一絲酸味，要引發這個男人的嫉妒心一點也不難，那是他與生俱來的人格，只是Thor太久沒見到它在眼前張牙舞爪的樣子了，病態似地懷念。  
Loki屈著上身，臀部在背後拱起，Thor越過凌亂的髮絲都能看見它挺翹的弧度，他掐緊Loki的腰，冷不防往上撞，他用力過猛，龜頭從股溝裡滑了出來，帶著血絲的一大串體液甩向一旁的地毯，把珍貴的羊毛越弄越髒。  
兩人都睜大眼睛，接著飛快朝對方伸手，Loki抱住Thor的肩膀，後者在混亂中摸索前者的身體，陰莖對準潮濕的穴口再次插入，挺進得比之前更深。被填滿又掏空的感覺實在太難熬了，他們一分一秒都不想受這種折磨。

Thor說過他羨慕Steve，Steve不確定那是什麼意思，他能確定的只有一件事，那就是Thor被他的養弟折磨了很多年。當Steve和Thor提起他和Bucky度過的時光，Thor流露出一臉欣羨，他表示，就算Steve和他的兄弟尚未心意相通，至少他們足夠了解彼此，而Thor，他和他的兄弟就是太了解彼此才會把對方整得那麼慘。  
如今Thor或許也落入相同的困境，打從離開賭場起，Steve連Thor的一通電話都沒接到過，同樣地他也沒給Thor打電話，原諒Steve抽不出空檔，他不能再讓Bucky離開他了，他和Thor都有各自的問題得解決。  
車子的椅墊發出恐怖的吱嗄聲，兩個高大男人的體重隨時會毀了它，讓它從椅背和底座連接處斷成兩截。也好，Steve心想，他老早該換掉這台爛車，Bucky說過幾百次，開著這輛車在路上跑太危險了，為什麼他之前沒有聽Bucky的勸告呢？就像Bucky不肯聽Steve的勸，硬要跑去出那趟該死的任務。他們都被對方氣壞了，因為他們的立意都是保護彼此。Thor沒說錯，這種關係值得羨慕，但Steve想給Thor一句安慰，他和Loki的互動其實也沒那麼令人沮喪，在傷害中找到的理解，有時不比理解帶來的傷害更疼痛。

車體在夜幕裡左右搖晃，它的頻率大約從兩分鐘前開始失控，那張在昂貴酒店的沙發也是。Steve把臉貼在Bucky的脖子旁邊，Thor用嘴唇貼上Loki的頸動脈，夾帶沙子的晚風刮破濕涼的空氣，敲在巨大的椰子樹葉上，把老爺車的車胎磨得更舊。  
Loki的手胡亂在Thor耳邊揮舞，他很少像這樣失了方寸，在性愛中也相同，換作平日，Thor會再多欣賞這一幕久一點，但他扣住了Loki的雙手，把它們反剪在對方身後。Bucky的手來回磨擦Steve的小腹，扯痛兩人的恥毛，鐵環撞擊的聲音和吱吱作響的椅子一樣吵鬧，Steve猛地拉高Bucky的手腕，將它們按在對方頭頂，他並非刻意動粗，在這個夜晚沒有人想動用暴力，他只是……和他另一位金髮友人相同，他們暫時不去管那些讓人心煩意亂的瑣事，只想專注地、肆無忌憚地，拋下責任感和道德倫常，投身這一刻。

射精的那一刻宛如靈魂出竅，這形容並不誇張，意識游離到體外，看著被它拋棄的軀殼，虛軟無力，孤孤單單。但人都需要這樣的時刻，當慾望像毒素一樣大量排出，激情越來越少，理智越來越多，後悔就會湧上來填補衝動的空位，讓人類繼續自尋煩惱。所以，何不讓他們在被罪證壓垮之前多偷閒一會兒？  
Steve的手掌伸進Bucky的襯衫底下，他撫摸對方的義肢，冷冰冰的金屬被汗水浸潤，出現了不該有的溫度，他把汗抹到義肢和肉體的連接處，彷彿那樣就能像強力膠把它們黏起來。Steve知道自己在幹蠢事，他的思路已經完全地清楚了，他只是還在假裝，假裝清醒的那一刻還沒到來。  
不知道為什麼，Thor始終等不到清醒的時刻，明明他已經射了精，精液像病菌一樣在Loki體內擴散開來。Thor並不是經常這樣幹，他多半會戴套子（「難道你不怕我不乾淨？」，Loki總是調侃他，事實上，Thor認為Loki更怕Thor會帶給他什麼奇怪的性病），只是今天，所有的事都在計劃之外。

計劃之外。Steve的指尖滑過Bucky的乳頭，它們又紅又硬，讓人忍不住想吸上幾口，Steve剛剛就這麼做了，現在他的嘴巴得做點其它的事，他很想和Bucky說些話，雖然眼下說什麼都顯得剎風景。  
Thor想說話，他也張開了嘴，卻一個發音也無法吐出，他遭遇到的不是心理障礙，而是生理上的困難：Thor的嘴唇麻痺了，他腦子裡僅存的理智提醒著他，事態不對勁，不祥感像警鈴一樣嗡嗡作響。Loki從Thor身前挪動，他的頭髮是黑的，瞳孔是綠的，嘴唇是鮮紅的，硬挺的兩顆乳尖像罌粟花的顏色……

Bucky伸手擁抱住Steve。  
是的，擁抱，不可思議。Steve目瞪口呆地愣在原處。Bucky的雙臂張開，將他如實抱在懷裡，Bucky的棕髮散亂在椅背上，瞳色隨著光線不停變幻，他的左臂和右臂一樣溫暖，可是事情有哪裡不對勁！等Steve回神時（他的靈魂終於想到要衝過來伸出援手），喀噠一聲，冰涼的手銬銬住了Steve的右手腕，接著Bucky舉起手，將另一個銬圈固定在車門頂端的扶把上。  
Loki傾身抱了一下Thor，真誠的、富含同情心的擁抱。Thor二十幾年的人生都在同情Loki，就算他沒有那樣的意思，甚至自覺，但他終究是Odin的兒子，刻在骨子裡的基因不能說改就改──至少Loki想不出當初Odin收留他還有憐憫之外的理由，和Laufey一樣，Loki畢生最痛恨的就是被敵人施捨，尤其對方先在商場上把你打得落花流水又再偽善地扶你一把。

Bucky的動作相當快，他貓腰，從Steve的身下溜走，他嘴裡咬著手銬的鑰匙（他早先在Steve的褲襠前磨蹭了那麼久，有大把的空檔從口袋裡找出鑰匙，那對他來說易如反掌），再以更快的速度拎起皮鞋和襪子，跳出車外。  
Steve一翻身，躺在被放平的座椅上，車門在他臂側砰地關起，他以一種歪斜的姿態被掛在門邊，只能用空著的左手不停拍打窗戶。  
Bucky原本已經向前走了，他銀灰色的外套下擺裹緊臀部，紮高的髮尾垂在脖子後方，幾撮棕色髮絲隨風飄揚。但，或許是Steve敲打車窗的力道太大，讓人擔心玻璃會整片碎掉，於是Bucky又轉身，再度走回晃動的車邊，他的褲子鬆鬆地掛在腰上，拉鏈和褲頭一樣沒整理好，他唯一來得及的是把老二塞回褲襠去，它剛剛才在Steve的手裡發洩過一次，顯然Steve做得不夠好，讓Bucky那麼快就有力氣從他身邊跑走。  
Thor覺得自己從頭到尾都沒做對事，首先，他就不該喝Loki遞給他的酒！威士忌的甜味還黏在食道裡，其餘的全是Loki留下來的苦澀，不管那裡面除了酒精和唾液還有什麼別的成份，Loki不可能告訴Thor的。Thor使勁擺動舌根，努力喊出一句「留下來」，聲音沙啞得連他自己都聽不下去。

不過Loki還是轉身了，就像Bucky走回Steve的眼前。Loki依舊衣衫不整，軟綿綿的生殖器垂在胯間，Thor能做的只是盯著它看，然後為自己的無知懺悔。Steve喊著「不要走」，當Bucky打開車門時，這句話迎面撲到他的臉上，Steve使勁拉扯右腕，手銬敲撞著他的腕骨。Bucky皺起眉頭，他湊近Steve，「我會回來，」Bucky俯身，在Steve眉心親吻了一下，他揉亂他的金髮，趁Steve還沒用左手抓住他之前又退出門外，「你等著。」  
Loki坐回沙發前，Thor除了眼珠子和舌尖外哪兒也動不了，他的養弟歪頭打量他，現在Thor明白被憐憫是什麼滋味了，那確實很不好受。Thor的一撮金髮掉到額前，Loki伸手將它撥回耳後，他俯身，鼻尖抵住Thor的鼻尖，「嚷嚷什麼，」Loki微笑著聽對方越來越急促的呼吸聲，「我又不是你的財產。」

Bucky走了，這次他把車門留下一條縫，當他走到兩尺外時，他把鑰匙扔到地面上，這麼一來，Steve只要推開車門，伸長了腳就能搆到鑰匙，替自己脫困。不過等Steve做完上述這些事時，Bucky老早就不見蹤影。  
Loki也走了，他在Thor的注視下從容不迫地著裝，再抱走自己燒燬的筆記型電腦。Thor什麼也做不了，只能在越漸渙散的焦距中看著他的養弟步出房間，關上門，黑色和綠色的光團消失不見。

※※※

Steve一走進酒店房間，就看到Thor坐在前廳的那張沙發椅上，在他腳邊有一塊不協調的空白，那裡原本舖著羊毛地毯，稍早前Thor找來清潔員，把地毯拿去送洗，他暫時不想再看到它。  
窗簾拉開了一半，晨間的陽光從玻璃窗灑進來，把米白色的室間漆成柔和的淡金色，這種氛圍本應讓人舒適，但此刻在這間房裡的兩個人心情都不太好。Steve站著，他的皮外套穿在身上，有些悶熱，不過他內裡的白上衣起了皺又沾到了些不明汙漬，不得不用外套遮住。Thor坐著，及肩的金髮亂糟糟，他身上的襯衫和褲子和昨晚的那套不一樣，他的眼睛下方有明顯的陰影，看上去不像是宿醉，在Steve的判斷裡，事情可能比宿醉還糟。  
由於Steve的狀況不比Thor樂觀多少，他沒說話，只是走上前，把手中的一個保溫瓶遞給友人，那裡面是加了溫水的運動飲料，不管造成Thor精神萎靡的是什麼，它都有助於平衡體內的電解質。Thor接過Steve的水瓶，仰頭灌了一大口，他的金髮友人是個正人君子，喝他給的東西很安全。

「謝謝你，」Thor說，他抹抹嘴角，臉色比剛才回血了一點，他把水瓶還給Steve，「……James呢？」  
Steve接回瓶子，環顧四周，然後把口袋裡的黑色手套拿出來。Thor只看了一眼就知道怎麼回事，那只手套的五指空蕩蕩的，就和他握在手裡的那個酒杯一樣。  
兩人陷入了沉默幾秒鐘。  
Thor的手機擱在椅墊上，有十幾通未接來電都是Steve打給他的。凌晨，當Steve終於解開他的手銬，他跑出車外找了一圈，到處找不到Bucky，他便回到車內，打給Thor，電話卻始終無人接聽，於是Steve只能邊將車子往回開邊繼續打電話（Bucky是朝酒店的方向往回走的，這是Steve唯一確定的事），他把車開到泰姬瑪哈的樓下時，發現Bucky的車早就不在停車場了，意料中事。  
等Steve停好車，Thor總算接了他的電話，當時已經清晨五點，在話筒另一端的Thor聲音斷續又沙啞，活像剛才被人悶著頭揍了一頓。

「他給你下了藥？」Steve問。  
Thor盯著空酒杯的杯緣，點頭，又搖頭。Steve只說對一半，Loki確實下了藥：給Thor和他自己。Thor也許不小心，但也沒那麼不小心，他著過那麼多次Loki的道，還不至於不懂得學乖。在Loki打開酒並倒入酒時，他全程在一旁看著，酒和杯子都是服務生送來的，從同一個瓶子裡倒出來的酒，Thor和Loki都喝了。「他把自己寫進程式裡。」Thor說。他想起Loki湊上來給他的吻，急切又溫順，很像又不像Loki的作風，他通常只有親自跳下表演台才會那麼全力以赴。Thor摸摸自己還在發麻的嘴唇，他怎麼能小看銀舌頭的功力呢？Loki把藥藏在嘴裡，再用自己的舌頭過渡到Thor的口腔，為了設陷阱給獵物跳，獵人也冒了很大的風險。

Steve沒再多問，他能從Thor的臉上看見和自己相仿的無奈，兩人面對面簡直像在照鏡子。Bucky終究是留給他了一場精采表演，但Steve看得見那當中的真實成份。現在他也是界線這端的人了，他明白Bucky逃跑的理由，誠然，他們足夠了解對方，如今理解的程度又更深一層，因為這次，他們抱著對方一起下墜。  
「要破解程式，咱們得再加把勁了。」Steve把皮手套塞回口袋，回想著隱沒在黑夜中的那抹背影，Bucky說他會回來，他從不食言，只是要等九頭蛇的負債表清空？Steve不見得有那麼多耐性。  
「我同意。」Thor說，依他對Loki的了解，要再一次逮到對方不會像這次那麼簡單，肯定不會。可是那又怎麼樣呢？Loki都說了他不是Thor的，他不像這間酒店的地契被Thor握在手中，而對Thor來說，沒什麼比無所事事坐在這個大而無用的房間裡發呆更想讓他逃脫了。

※※※

Bucky的Ford被丟在路邊，他和Loki弄了一台更不起眼的小車，往北開。開車的人是Bucky，因為Loki的精神狀態不是那麼適合握方向盤，儘管如此他還是順利地把那台Ford從泰姬瑪哈賭場開了出來，和Bucky在公路上會合，對Loki過人的毅力，Bucky一向佩服。  
所以他試著無視Ford前方擋泥板上的刮痕，它看起來像是擦撞安全島造成的，謝天謝地，車子後方沒跟著一排警察，換車是最好的選擇，反正那台Ford也是偷來的。

為了甩開最難纏的那一位警察，更正，是警官，Bucky和他的伙伴下一個目的地訂在紐約，為什麼呢？因為最危險的地方就是最安全的地方，Bucky也差不多要和九頭蛇那幫混蛋算總帳了，它的老巢就在紐約市。  
「嘿，Steve是誰？」Loki問，他看見駕駛座上的Bucky眉毛挑了一下。  
「你不准打他的主意。」Bucky警告。在他的餘光中，Loki逕自靠回副駕駛座的椅背，繼續喝星巴克的咖啡，好像還在偷笑。  
不打就不打吧。這是Loki的想法，他不是那麼容易妥協的人，但他這位新伙伴很不一樣，怎麼說呢，他們都是靈魂有缺口的人，面對彼此沒有自傲也沒有自卑，相處很自在。就像Bucky從來不過問有關Thor的事——從很多方面來講，Loki對付他養兄的手腕和態度都是有破綻的，不符他追求完美的習性，這點連Loki自己都承認，他也很欣賞Bucky從未揭穿這點，有瘡疤的人知道哪裡最痛。  
所以Loki可以看在Bucky的面子上不找Steve的麻煩，他找麻煩的人選不缺這一位，除了永選獨佔鰲頭的Thor Odinson，還有新加進來的Tony Stark，他放去咬Loki的那道追蹤程式已經曝露他的據點，同樣在紐約市，再一次地，Loki和Bucky的目標完美契合。

（Loki在座位上調整坐姿，他握咖啡杯的手指頭不是很穩，藥效還沒全退。他的身體裡黏答答的，有空檔得找個地方清洗。Bucky就沒Loki的困擾，Steve沒有把東西留在他體內，而是在最後一刻拔出來射在他的小腹上，他的襯衫底下還有乾涸的精液，他不介意多留著它一會兒。這是他們最大的不同。Bucky和Steve都是彼此的軟肋，而Thor和Loki就是在玩著釣魚的遊戲，Loki為了在Thor身上留下傷痕，不惜把自己串在魚鉤上當餌送出去。距離幾十哩外的酒店房門，Thor已經放棄研究那個空杯子，他改看著自己的手指，那裡有Loki的咬痕。Steve在浴室裡刷牙，他對著鏡子撫摸自己的眉心，那裡有Bucky留下來的溫度，同樣地，他也不介意它留到兩人下次見面為止。）

不過，Bucky不說，不代表Loki就不知道Steve是何方神聖，銀舌頭可以不找碴，卻不會放過任何調侃的機會。映進車窗的陽光越來越刺眼，Bucky掛著一副濾光墨鏡，Loki看向對方的側臉，比了比自己還塞在耳裡的微型對講機，「說真的，我看不出你那麼有潛力，我的耳膜差點被你喊破了。」  
Bucky握方向盤的手指僵了一下（他的臉被鏡片遮住，看不出太多表情變化），他直視前方，舉起右手，也碰了碰自己的耳朵，「彼此彼此。」


End file.
